One And The Same
by DarkAndStormyNight
Summary: Sanji stood on the empty deck and pondered over Luffys words. What was so similar about them?


**I just love SanjixLuffy! Even if its Yaoi or friendship it doesn't matter to me. And I thank my very annoyed bff for editing this and many more of my stories! So you know what that means! More fics coming soon! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! X3**

* * *

**One And The Same**

It was night now on the Thousand Sunny and it was Sanji's turn for watch. He really didn't mind; it gave him time to think, for now there weren't any shouts for food or for him to fight that stupid Marmio. It was silent nights like this that made him think of the Baratie and that shitty old man. Lighting another cancer stick he took a long drag and looked out at the ocean.

'I'm still wondering what he was talking about', he thought. Sanji was still thinking about what happened that night at dinner.

It was a normal dinner time for the Straw Hat crew, well normal for them anyway. Luffy was doing his normal stealing of food and Robin-chan asked a question that started Sanji's puzzling.

"Why do you wish to find the All Blue cook-san?" she asked.

"Hmm? Well its a chef's paradise, fish from all over the world in one place." I replied. "Also I promised that shitty old man. Why my sweet Robin-chwan?"

"Curiosity got the better of me I suppose." with a smile she continued eating.

Luffy who was sitting beside us heard this little conversation and said while grabbing more food.

"Me and Sanji are kind of alike." Robin-chan was talking to Nami-san when he said this so she didn't hear but I heard it perfectly.

"Huh? What do you mea-" I tried to ask but there were shouts from Usopp to stop eating off his plate and laughs from Brook, Franky, and Chopper at him so my question was not heard.

It was forgotten until I came out here, where the only thing left to do was think.

'What could it be? We don't look alike, he can't cook nor charm a lady so what is it that seems the same about us?' I was too busy mulling over what it was that I didn't notice another person coming up from behind.

"Hey Sanji!" came a cheerful voice.

"Gah! Don't sneak up on me baka!" Speak of the devil there was my overly energetic captain standing in his usual outfit and trademark hat.

"Haha, gomen." he laughed not at all sorry.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked, having calmed down.

"Ah.. just couldn't sleep so I thought some fresh air would help."

"Oh."

He leaned against the railing and I followed. Casting a glance at my captain I wondered whether I should ask him about it.

"Something wrong?" he asked still looking at the ocean. He's good.

"Uh yeah. I was thinking about what you said at dinner." Luffy looked at me, the wind blowing at his hair and knocking his straw hat back, with the string catching it.

"You said that we were kind of alike." He showed a huge smile.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, what is so similar about us?" I asked.

"Well you and that ossan at the floating restaurant reminded me of something." I didn't expect that.

"Of what?" My curiosity was peaking. Turning back to the sea he put a softer smile on.

"It reminded me of what happened to me." Now I was really curious.

"Do you know how I got this straw hat?"

"No." I quietly replied. I don't think he ever really told anyone the whole story.

"10 years ago Shanks and his crew used my hometown as their base. I met him and his crew and we became friends and he was the reason I wanted to be a pirate."

I was amazed at how open Luffy was being right now. He has always been open but he never really was about his past, none of us particularly were.

"One day everything really changed for me. There were these stupid bandits that came to the bar that we used to hang out at."

"You were at a bar at 7 years old?" I joked. Luffy laughed and a small smile returned.

"Well the owner is a friend of mine plus she was like a mom to me."

'Another unanswered question but that can be for another time', I thought. His expression went back to a gentler one and he continued.

"The leader of the bandits insulted and poured drinks on Shanks and he just sat there and did nothing. After the bandits left, laughing at him, Shanks and everyone else laughed too. I got angry at him telling him that a real man should fight back when insulted. That's when he taught me that harming others without a good reason wasn't how a true man was, but I didn't pay attention at the time."

I listened to this and waited for him to say more.

"It was after I yelled at Shanks. I tried to leave, but he grabbed my arm and it started to stretch. Boy everyone was shocked, mostly me. It turned out that the thing I ate for dessert when the bandits came in was a devil fruit. Heh heh."

That was something I couldn't help smiling at and neither could he.

"Well Shanks freaked out the most telling me what it was. But a couple days later they all set out on another voyage and I was hanging out at the bar talking to Makino, my friend who owns the bar, when the bandits returned. They insulted Shanks again and that time I snapped. I yelled and insulted them back so they took me to the center of the town and started beating me up." I frowned at this but Luffy just had a neutral expression on.

"The mayor and Makino showed up begging to release me that's when Shanks and his crew appeared. Benn, the first mate, beat up all the bandits. But the leader used a smoke bomb, and took me out to sea. He threw me off the dingy and I tried to swim as hard as I could, but it was useless. Then the Lord of the Coast, the local sea king, attacked the bandit leader swallowing him. I thought I was next but then Shanks appeared he held me and scared off the sea king. He saved me, but at a heavy price. He lost his left arm in the process. I cried for so long, even after he brought me back to dry land. When he finally decided to leave my town, I told him I would become a pirate on my own. He laughed at me, saying I was too young to become one. I yelled to him and all his nakama saying that one day, I would gather a crew that would be better than theirs and become the pirate king. He put this hat on my head, telling me to return it someday as a great pirate."

All I could do was stare at my captain.

"You see we both were saved by someone that lost something for us. That's why I was mad back then at the Baratie, for you to so willing to throw your life away and that's what I meant on how we were alike."

I couldn't think of anything to say to this, I was shocked.

"Well I guess I should turn in now." he said putting his hat on. "Oh and Sanji I do have the best nakama."

With that he left heading back to the men's quarters. I threw my cigarette into the water with a smile on my face.

'I guess we really are the same I thought that exact thing too.'

* * *

**Oh come on? The anime made their pasts seem even more similar and I thought it sounded cool. :3**


End file.
